Tobi's Hug
by Derabenu
Summary: He leaned down really close to her, and with his other hand, lifted up the mask so that his lips where the only things visible. He leaned towards her, pressing his lips against hers. She kissed him back, her hand on his chest.  TobixShizune  T


**Tobi's Hug**

**Tobi x Shizune**

"TOBI SPIES…"

Just as usual, he always spoke above normal. It was as if he constantly yelled. Not only did he constantly yell, but despite his age, he acted so childish. Take right now for an example…

"TOBI SPIES….UHHH…"

"Just spy something already!" An angry deep voice shouted, making Tobi jump.

"DEIDARA-SNEPAI! I'M SORRY!" Tobi shouted, waving his hands in the air.

Apparently, walking three miles was boring for Tobi. So, thinking everyone loved the game, decided to play 'I spy'. With Deidara. Bad choice.

"I spy a rock," Deidara said, his tone filled with boredom.

"A ROCK? BUT, THERE ARE ROCKS EVERYWHERE!" Tobi shouted, pointing all over the ground.

"Good, look for the rock I spy," Deidara sighed, as Tobi took him seriously and began looking at each passing rock.

Finally, he saw Konoha's forest just straight ahead. It wouldn't be long until the mission was over, and Deidara could head back, and be in complete silence. Ahh, how peaceful that would be.

"TOBI THINKS HE FOUND IT!" Tobi's voice cut through his little day-dream, making Deidara glare at him.

Tobi shoved a rock in front of his face, smiling brightly behind his mask.

"Shut up! With your annoying loud voice, Konoha could probably hear you!" Deidara whispered sharply.

Tobi's smile was wiped off his face, replaced with a frown. He continued walking, his head hung low. He would take quick glances at Deidara, trying to see if he was falling for his little trick. You know, feel sorry for the person, fall for the puppy eyes, then, maybe he could encourage Deidara to give him a hug.

"We are almost there. Remember, go in, get the scrolls, and come out. Got it?" Deidara said, waiting for Tobi's reply.

"…."

"Got it?" Deidara repeated, losing his patience.

"…UGH!" Tobi grunted, as Deidara held him in a chock hold. "UGH! T-TOBI GOT IT!"

"Good, now, first things first. Change your clothes, we can't risk having you being known." Deidara said, handing Tobi a pair of Konoha clothes.

"Tobi isn't changing unless Deidara-senpai gives him a hug," Tobi said, for the first time in a normal volume.

"…What?" Deidara asked, confused.

"Give Tobi a hug," Tobi repeated.

"I'll give you a hug alright," Deidara threatened, coming closer to Tobi.

Tobi sweat dropped, snatching the clothes from Deidara's hands and rushing to go change.

"_Give Tobi a hug_," Deidara mocked, walking away.

Tobi finished putting on the shirt, as he breathed a deep breath. It seemed as if putting on the shirt made him suffocate for a second. Tobi quickly put his mask back on, deciding to keep it on. He then folded his clothes neatly, and placed them on the ground, and walked towards Konoha's gates.

"Hey, what do you want!" One of the guards shouted down at Tobi, catching his attention.

"UH..UH.. TOBI IS HERE TO DELIEVER SOME MILK!" Tobi shouted.

"Milk? And who is Tobi?" The guard asked.

Tobi answered by pointing to himself, and the guard smiled as he opened the gates and watched Tobi walk inside. Though, he did find it weird that he wore a lollipop-like mask…and that… he had no milk.

Tobi walked further into the hidden village, looking for the Hokage Tower. Finally, he saw it, and took a big jump, dunking under the big windows. Man, did Konoha people love their view. He heard voice inside, almost as if they were having an argument.

"Hokage-sama, you shouldn't be drinking anymore!" An angry voice called out, yet, the voice managed to still be soft…and… angelic.

"_Tobi likes this voice…"_

"Shizune, I'm-hic-perfectly fine to-hic-work!" Another voice called out, feminine yet deep.

"Tsunade, I can't let you work when you're like this. Here, just take the day off." The Angelic voice said, as Tobi peeked through the window to see a blonde woman being taken out of the room.

He looked around, seeing some file cabinets. He knew this was the Hokage's office, and the scrolls he needed had to be in one of the files. As the two women left, Tobi quickly popped open the window, and stepped inside.

"Tobi needs to be quick… before he gets-"

"What are you doing?"

Tobi quickly turned around, facing a black-haired woman. She had a black kimono on, with a white belt around her waist. Her hair was cut short, and her onyx eyes, seemed to draw Tobi in.

"Do you need help?" She asked, her plump lips catching Tobi's attention.

That's when he knew that she was the one with the _voice_.

"Uh..uh..T-Tobi needs some h-help.." Tobi stuttered.

"Tobi? Well, where is Tobi?" She asked, her innocent look making him sweat from nervousness.

_Be a good boy Tobi! Good boys don't do bad things to beautiful girls!_

Tobi pointed to himself, and the beautiful woman walked towards him, making Tobi stiffen. She grabbed the scroll out of his hand, and laid it on the desk. She opened it up, and began pointing to a certain symbol. She spoke to Tobi in a soft, angelic voice, as she explained the scroll.

Tobi didn't even listen to a word she said, only stared at her through his visible eye. Suddenly, she stopped talking, and reached out to touch his orange mask. Tobi took in a sharp breath, blushing madly behind the mask.

"I have never seen anyone with a mask like yours Tobi," She said. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shizune, the Hokage's assistant."

Tobi nodded, his eyes lost in her lovely eyes.

"Tobi? C-Can I..?" Shizune gestured to his mask, reacing out for it.

Tobi grabbed her wrist, stopping it from touching his mask. He leaned down really close to her, and with his other hand, lifted up the mask so that his lips where the only things visible. He leaned towards her, pressing his lips against hers. She kissed him back, her hand on his chest.

Slowly, Tobi lifted more of his mask, so that his nose know was in view. He then brought Shizune's hand to his mask, giving her a sign to take it off. She did so, as he black hair covered some of his eyes. He opened them, and one of them was red in color.

Shizune smiled, staring at the handsome face of Tobi. He smiled back.

"_Tobi likes this girl…" _He thought, as the two melted into each other.

Deidara waited as he sat on the soft grass, waiting for Tobi to return. Then, Deidara heard rustling in a nearby bush. Standing up calmly, he glared at the bush, until a hint of orange was seen through the bushes. Then, a figure popped out, wearing an orange mask.

"Tobi? Do you know how long I have waited here?"

"Tobi doesn't know," Tobi answered, as he grabbed his folded clothes and walked beside Deidara.

"I've waited since the sun came up, and it's already dark!" Deidara said.

"Tobi was doing something," Tobi answered, keeping calm.

"Whatever. Where are the scrolls?" Deidara asked.

"Deidara didn't give Tobi a hug,"

**Review**


End file.
